1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a binders or a cover system for securing and holding materials such as documents or an inner folder between covers and, more particularly, to a binder with an expandable portion for securing materials such as documents of a varying preselected thickness.
2. State of the Art
A wide variety of binders have been devised to receive documents which are secured therein by any desired fastening means, such as staples, screws and posts, brads, clips and the like. For example, a seminar presentation could include a small booklet with an outline and other presentation materials. The booklet could be formed by assembling the pages (documents) and securing them between protective covers selected for the purpose. In some applications, it is desired that access to the fastening means is to be restricted for esthetics or for other reasons.
FIG. 1 shows one form of prior art binder 10 having a front cover 14 and a back cover 16 joined by a center region 18 that extends the length of the front cover 14 from one end 17 to the other end 19. Center region 18 is comprised of sections 22, 24, 26, and 28, which extend between the ends 17 and 19. A first crease 34 is formed between the front cover 14 and the section 22. A second crease 36 is formed between sections 22 and 24. A third crease 38 is formed between sections 24 and 26. A fourth crease 40 is formed between sections 26 and 28. A fifth crease 42 is also formed between back cover 16 and section 28. Because of the perspective view of the binder 10 in FIG. 1, only very small portions of section 22 and section 26 are shown. Documents of just about any kind or description including, for example, newspaper material, magazines, computer print outs and traditional eight by ten paper may be positioned in various assemblies in a groove 46 defined by sections 24 and 26. The documents may be fastened into the groove by, for example, staples that are positioned through sections 24 and 26 as well as the documents in the groove 46. The front cover 14 and the rear cover 16 are moved to expose the sections 24 and 26. That is, for example, a stapler (not shown) may be inserted in a groove 50 created by sections 22 and 24, while the other side of the stapler may be inserted in a groove 52 formed by sections 26 and 28. Thereafter, the stapler may be operated to secure the documents or whatever in the groove 46.
An adhesive 58 (shown as dots) is applied to section 28. Adhesive 58 may be covered with a piece of protective coating to keep it from sticking until the binder 10 is ready for assembly with documents or whatever. Once the tape is removed, adhesive 58 is used to adhere section 26 to section 28. An adhesive (not shown) is also applied to section 22. The adhesive may be covered with a piece of tape to keep it from sticking. Once the tape is removed, the adhesive is used to adhere section 22 to section 24.
With section 22 adhered to section 24 and section 26 adhered to section 28, staples that hold documents in groove 46 are not visible.
A disadvantage of binder 10, however, is that it can only hold documents having a thickness 47 that is limited. That is, documents having a thickness of, for example, one half an inch, should often be difficult to assemble. There is, therefore, a need for a binder with the features of binder 10, but that can hold documents or other objects of substantial thickness as well as documents over a wide range of thicknesses.